Unfinished Symphony
by Draco's-Loyal-Longing
Summary: When I looked at Michael, my heart flopped. There he was, lying in the ER, looking so peaceful, and here I was wanting to throw something at him. Because he wasn't the guy I thought he was. He was the guy I spent my whole life hating.
1. Awake

**A/N: I do not own anything Alias. Obviously.**

**September 29! Season 5 airs September 29! Yay!**

* * *

The first thing I said when I woke up was, "What the hell." Everything was rushing back at me like a movie put on fast forward. The car ride in Santa Barbara, the conversation Michael was starting. I can still remember the feeling of anticipation and dread as I joked about him not being a bad guy. That look of regret on his face as understandable as anything I had ever known.

Dad was sitting in the chair by my side. He had a magazine open, but wasn't reading it. I had never seen him read a magazine before, and the sight of him looked foreign to me. I was noticing how tired he looked. He looked like sleep was something he just did not do. I guess its half right.

I wanted to ask him where Michael was, but I didn't know if I was up to seeing him right away. I was afraid that if I saw him I'd slap him.

Dad looked up at my words, and a sense of relief soared over his face. I smiled at him to prove I was okay. "Syd," he got out, and bent down to hug me.

It was the most sincere gesture he's ever given me since I was a child.

"I'm fine. What happened? I remember being hit by a car, but what…"

"Sydney. Your blood pressure is high, and if you get stressed you could lose the baby." Dad's voice sounded more old and wise with every word. I almost missed his words.

"Baby? What are you talking about?"

He didn't get a chance to answer, however. Nadia, Dixon, Weiss, Marshall, Carrie, and Sloane came into my room. Carrie was holding a little boy who was sucking his thumb.

"Sydney, how are you?" Nadia asked as she bent down to give me a hug.

"I don't know." Then the sentence I was trying so hard not to let come out, came anyway. "Where's Michael?"

They all looked surprised yet happy to hear me ask this. "He's in the ER. He got the full blast of it since that car slammed into his side. He's in a coma right now, but the doctors predict he should be coming out of it any day now," Weiss answered stiffly.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "At least the baby wasn't lost. You were very lucky," Nadia smiled to me.

I looked at my stomach. Was it true? Could I possibly be pregnant? "How is it that I didn't know about this?" I asked, incredulous.

"I don't think that matters, so long as the baby is okay," Sloane finally spoke up, and he even had the nerve to give me a smile. I wanted to shoot him and have the doctors put him in the morgue, but I didn't have my gun.

"Yeah! Just think, first me then you! These have been really good years for us!" Marshall smiled as he took his son from Carrie's arms.

"You get all the fun. If this had happened to me I wouldn't get half the attention you're getting now," Carrie said as she came closer.

"That's not true! You'd be a major loss to this organization!" Nadia and I said together. Everyone, even Jack, smiled appreciatively at that.

I smiled genuinely. It was nice to put the car ride conversation to the back of my mind. I should've been happier at the news that I was pregnant and that the baby hadn't been killed, but I wasn't. But by the looks of everyone, they didn't notice this lack of enthusiasm, and I was grateful they weren't saying anything.

"Dad," I said, quietly enough so only he could hear.

"Yes?"

"Where's Mom? Couldn't she get out to see me?" I knew this was a little stupid to ask, but I couldn't help but wish she was hear. Something inside of me just knew that she had no idea about the baby.

Jack looked uncomfortable. "I'll see what I can do. That's all I can promise," he said.

I nodded, grateful to have him say anything. Dixon came over and sat on the edge of my hospital bed, smiling.

"I don't know what I would've done if they had told me my favorite partner had been killed. Again," he said, joking.

"It takes more than a simple car to keep me down. You should know that," I teased, making a face.

Dixon laughed. "Yes, I do. When I heard that the crash might prove to be fatal, I broke down in front of my kids. I haven't done that since…"

"I know. You can talk to me about her, you know," I said, hoping Sloane could hear me. He didn't look like he did. He was engaged in a conversation with Nadia and Weiss.

"Not here. It's not the time. But I will, I promise," Dixon said.

Just then the door burst open. A doctor came in who looked very happy. "I have good news! Michael Vaughn just woke up!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but this was an intro chapter, and the story will start next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Stressed Out

**A/N: I do not own anything Alias. Obviously.**

**Cookies to all that reviewed!**

**Faija: Don't worry, I wouldn't kill him! He's my favorite character (aside from Jack! Keep reading!**

**Twinnie: Thank you SOO much! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Tigger817: Read and find out! I'm glad you like it!**

**Verity Kindle: Well, don't get me wrong, Sydney is concerned for him, but she just doesn't want to see him right away. She has a room full of people to talk to, and all. She is concerned, and I really do hope that you continue to read!**

**Silent Rush: Wow thanks! I really appreciated that! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Gotmilk: Thank you, and I hope you continue!**

**Iceicekatie: Glad you picked mine! I started writing fanfics around a year ago, but they all sucked. I'm trying to get back into Alias, so thank you very much! Continue to read!**

**Oddie562: Thank you!**

**Serindipity9: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Continue to read!**

**Michelle Vaughn: Wow thanks! Continue to read!**

**And that's all! Thank you to all! Hope you like this chapter!**

XXX

The first thing I did was try to stand up. The doctor was still in the room, obviously waiting for an answer no one was willing to give up. Sloane was the one that nodded our thanks and the blond-haired doctor turned to leave when he saw me try to stand.

"Ms. Bristow, I wouldn't recommend that. Standing right now would cause you to lose strength, strength that your baby needs. It's very weak, and needs rest," he explained cautiously, as if somebody would hit him for his advice.

"But I need to see him," I said as patiently as I could. I didn't want to have to wait days for an explanation from him. I couldn't tell the doctor that though. We weren't in a CIA hospital.

The doctor gave a weak smile. "There will be time for that later. Truth be told, you might be out of here long before he is." He left without another word.

"Dad, I need to see him!" I felt like a teenager begging my dad to let me meet a secret boyfriend. That was how bad I was begging. I never begged anybody for anything, and I definitely didn't feel good about doing it in the presence of my co-workers, and Sloane.

"Sydney, the doctor's right. The baby is our first priority right now. Just lie down and don't think about him right now," Jack said animatedly. He sounded like he had rehearsed this.

I lied back down hesitantly, wishing he hadn't started that conversation. Maybe then we would still be happy, the baby would be fine, and we wouldn't be in any danger of losing our lives.

At least for that moment.

"I can go talk to him for a while. Pass messages between you two," Nadia offered.

"That's a great idea! I'll help you too. That way I'll be able to keep an eye on you guys," Weiss joked.

Everyone except Dad and Sloane laughed. "Thanks, but that's not necessary. What I have to discuss with Michael I need to privately." I blushed, just knowing what was going through Dad's mind at that moment.

"You guys don't need to hang around just because of me. I'm sure there's a crisis going on somewhere in the world, right?" I glared daggers at Sloane.

He looked taken aback, but nodded. "Sydney's right. We can visit later. There is something I want to discuss with you. I hope you don't mind," he added, looking at me as if he had been the one to suggest they leave.

I didn't answer, but he took that as a yes. They all patted my bed as a way to say 'You'll get through this,' and left, except for Dad.

"Nothing could keep me away from you right now, not even a World War Three." He sat back down in his chair to start another talk.

"When I heard that you were pregnant…and that you and the baby could be dead…it was hard. I remember what I went through the first time when I was told you were dead…and it was like…nothing even mattered…" He broke down, at a loss for words.

I had never seen him act like this ever. I was stunned and speechless. But I knew he had more to say so I didn't speak out anyway.

"Irina…your mother…she broke into hysterical sobs when I have her the news. I did try to get her here, but you know them. Have to keep people locked up, even if they have truly paid off their debts to the country. She'll be happy to know you're okay," Jack said and gave me one of the first sincere smiles he's given me.

"She doesn't know about the baby?" I wondered.

Jack shook his head. "Not yet. I'm sure she'll hear it from Nadia. It's hard to keep them separated for long anymore." Jack laughed.

I laughed too even though it hurt. "She's going to be very excited. She's going to be giving you all the advice you could ever want on names, and what to put in the nursery. She's going to recommend what clothes to buy, the whole bit. She was like that when she was pregnant with you," Jack explained, a distant look on his face, remembering the past.

"I wish she could be the first to see the baby. Can you possibly arrange that? What's she going to do at a birth anyway? What are they afraid she's going to do?" I asked bitterly.

Jack shrugged. "Numerous possibilities come to their mind, all of which are absurd."

I rolled my eyes at that. Dad and I talked for the better part of two hours, mostly about things that weren't really important. I was glad of this new, sudden change in Jack. I was curious as to what caused this abrupt change. I had a feeling it was because of the baby. He didn't want to become a jackass to his grandchild.

He left at around seven that night, after we ate the horrible hospital food. He promised to come back at ten the next morning when visiting hours started.

"Okay. Thanks Dad," I said, smiling.

He left, and I leaned back in my bed, thinking. I couldn't believe that they wouldn't even let Irina come to see me. It was almost inhuman. I tried not to think about it though. Thinking about all the things going on in my life was bringing stress to me, and I didn't want to risk losing the baby.

It was then that the phone beside me rang. I picked it up, thinking it was a wrong number.

How horribly mistaken I was.

"Ms Bristow. Do not react. I know who your soon-to-be-husband really is. Make sure you are alone tomorrow evening at five. I will be there to explain it all."


	3. Matt Voux

I was still reveling in what the person on the other line had just said to me when the door opened. A nurse that looked very agitated stood in my doorway, glaring at me.

"Did you just use the phone, Ms. Bristow?" she asked.

"Somebody called. I just answered it," I said as sweetly as I could, smiling.

She didn't buy into it. "The phone is only for extreme emergencies. Please refrain from using it again," the nurse reprimanded and left without another word. I just shrugged. I wouldn't let a nurse in a bad mood ruin anything.

But what of the voice on the phone? What information on Michael did he have? Did I want to hear it?

The sad thing was, yes, I did want to hear it. I wanted to hear anything this person could give me about him. I did not want to marry a stranger.

Suddenly my stomach started hurt. It was like something was kicking it. But then I realized. It was my baby. My baby was actually kicking!

"Somebody come in here!" I yelled excitedly, forgetting about the Nurse Call Button all hospitals had.

A different nurse came in, one that looked nicer, but panicky. "What is it Ms. Bristow?" she asked, looking frightened.

"My baby kicked! It's going to be okay, right?" I asked excitedly.

The nurse calmed down and gave me a warm smile. "Yes, the fact that the baby is kicking is a very good sign. Wait a moment, and I'll get something that will try to find the baby's heart rate," she explained, and left the room.

It was too bad that no one I knew was with me. I wanted to celebrate! I wanted to tell everybody that my baby was going to be okay!

The nurse returned with a small machine (A/N: Does anyone know what it really is that looks at an unborn baby's heart rate?) and gave me an encouraging smile.

After several minutes she cried out. "I can hear it! It's gained it's heart rate! This means that your baby is going to be just fine, and that maybe tomorrow you can even stand up again!" she looked very excited for me.

I gave her a very warm smile and thanked her. I was too happy to worry about the voice on the phone. In fact, I was determined not to think about it. This was my time, and I wouldn't let anything take me away from that happiness.

XXX

When I woke up it was around seven that morning. The nurse from last night, and the grouchy one were in my room, standing by a wheelchair.

"Ms. Bristow, if you'd like, we could take you to see your fiancé," the first nurse said.

"Yes, thank you." They helped me to stand up, and I sat down in the wheelchair, and let them lead me to his room. According to them, Michael had not left the ER but was in a section closer to my room.

When I looked at Michael, my heart dropped. There he was, lying in the ER, looking so peaceful, and here I was wanting to throw something at him. Because he wasn't the guy I thought he was. He was the guy I spent my whole life hating.

"I can take it from here. Thanks," I told the nurses, and they both left. Michael was stirring, looking like he was finishing up a good dream. I didn't move any closer than where they had left me. I was afraid that if I did, I would hit him.

"S-Syd?" he muttered as he stretched.

"Yes. It's me," I said coldly.

"Oh Sydney. They told me you were okay, and I went crazy with emotion. I couldn't stop…" he sounded like he was going to start all over again.

"Do you want to tell me what you were going to say before we got run over by that SUV?" I cut in.

"What?"

I sighed. "What were you going to tell me? I'm not going to let you stall with the answer," I said harshly. Maybe a little too harshly.

"Look, it's complicated, and I really don't have the strength for it. Really!" I exclaimed, noticing my impatient gaze.

"I'm pregnant, Michael. If that's your real name. Did you know that? I'm pregnant with your child, and I just received news last night that it's going to be okay. I didn't lose it in the crash. I want to marry you to give this child it's father, but if we are going to get married, I want the truth. Okay?" I exclaimed.

Telling him I was pregnant with his child apparently wasn't the right approach to getting him to tell me the truth. "You're p-pregnant? And it's m-mine?"

I nodded. "Oh Sydney, this is great!" he exclaimed. I had had enough. "Tell me what your real name is, and I'll leave you to figure out what you'll say. Is that enough?" I snapped at him, truly pissed.

He sighed. "Okay. It's Matt. Matt Voux. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I was stunned. I didn't actually think he would tell me. But I nodded anyway. "Fine. But we're not finished with this conversation. Matt."

He winced when I called him by his real name. I wanted to say it again, just to rub it in his face, but he looked hurt enough that I didn't. I called for Greta and Nancy (the nurses), and they took me back to my room, where Jack was waiting.

"Hello. Sydney, what's wrong?" he asked, for I had started to cry.

"Nothing."

"You went to see Vaughn?" he asked, staring at me in concern.

No," I shook my head. "I went to see Matt Voux."

Dad didn't say anything. Instead he helped me to stand and walk to my bed. "I heard that the baby is going to be okay. Your mother will be very happy to hear that," he said, changing the subject. I was grateful to him for that.

"Thanks. But Dad," I lowered my voice so as not to be overheard. "Last night somebody called me, telling me that they would be here to tell me about Vaughn," I said, refusing to call him by his real name.

"Really? I'll get APO on it. We'll record the conversation, and look into it." I don't remember ever feeling more appreciative towards him than I did at that moment.

I filled him in on all the details, and at 4:30 he left to prepare. I was filled with anxiety and nervousness.

At precisely five, the door opened. A man stepped into the room, an all too familiar man.

"Sark."

* * *

**A/N: And the twist of the day, although Serendipity9 did guess correctly! An extra cookie to you! I'm terribly sorry for not replying, but I'm on a time crunch, so I will reply next chapter! Review please!**

**Please tell me what you think about Michael Vaughn's real name! Good, bad? Let me know!**


End file.
